justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rukang
|status = Alive |nationality = Australian |species = Kangaroo/Rabbit hybrid |gender = Male |location = |height = 1.5m |weight = 50kg |hair_color = |eye_color = Brown |title1 = }} is a primary character featured in the Tourney. He is also considered as THE ultimate tournament battle master, considering that he almost always won against anybody. He is also the founder of the Tourney Master Trio, that include Supersock and Wyatt. Biography A bunch of fights and challenges started, and the person who was doing the most fights and battles was Rukang. On late February and early March, he did a lot of fights, lost for the first time against a humanoid pencil, lost for the second time against Tom Breto (although the loss doesn't really count, since he is the announcer) and defeated the Infinite Yowinghoh for the first time. On March 31, 2019, Rukang formed a trio with Supersock and Wyatt, to fight off around 25 opponents and the Infinite Yowinghoh. Rukang was going to fight it for a second time, and Supersock and Wyatt for the first time. However, since the Infinite Yowinghoh was very, very late (they have been waiting 3 days for her to fight), most of the audience decided to leave from the first hour after the fight against the 25 opponents has finished. There's not really anything important that happened between the end of March and April 3. 3 days later, the Infinite Yowinghoh decided to fight them, and this time, she had the abilities to teleport and become invisible, so that Rukang's strategy became outdated. Each member of the trio decided to fight her, but failed to give her any damage, even when Rukang and Wyatt merged their special attacks to Supersock. However, Supersock's tried a new strategy, which is removing her Dodecahexa from her back, which also removed her extra limbs and powers, and were instead given to Supersock, temporarily turning her to Yowinghoh (without the Infinite on her name). Supersock tried combining all 12 powers from the Dodecahexa (with the Black and White Kings, Combine All 12 Powers, to Supersock, ACTIVATE! chant), then Supersock did all he can to defeat Yowinghoh using those powers. After the fight, the members of the trio (except Supersock, because he fainted) read from the Dodecahexa a warning sign (WARNING: Very dangerous item. Can kill anybody in any case or even destroy the entire universe if not used properly!), they thought that it can kill forever instead of defeat temporarily. However, Yowinghoh came back (un)surprisingly, and give them a reward, which are the same 12 weapons awarded after regularly defeating her in the Yowinghoh Boss Battle. She wanted to give them the Dodecahexa (in which she change the warning, because it was outdated. She changed it to: "WARNING: Very dangerous item. Can kill anybody in any case (except tourneys or gun game modes, which only defeat the opponents and not kill them) or even destroy the entire universe if not used properly!"), but since she needed it to protect the Fandom planet, she put it on her back, give the trio their rewards, revive Supersock and went back to her job, protecting the planet. Although this happened outside the tourney, on April 22, 2019, ThErEaLtOuRnEyMaStEr, who got out of jail the day before, went outside the tourney, thinking it was Extreme Wars, but at the same time, he was tempo-killing with the Emerald Buzzsaw on the Eastern exterior tunnel. He accidentally left his Vehicle Sniper on the top of the building and got it back from an anonymous person. In fact, he then climbed and made it to the roof of the other twin building to find Mashmell tanning. He wanted to go back to the 88 Complex on Greenfield faster, but then, he stole the Vehicle Sniper, and the kid wanted to stop him, but couldn't. Moreover, Rukang unexpectedly came, inheriting his tourney skills, punched Mashmell out of the vehicle and asked for the kid's permission to use the Vehicle Sniper to stop Mashmell. Rukang did so, then the kid thanked him and they both did another tourney challenge together. Even though the kid lost, he was still fine with it. On May 3rd, an event was organized, which was "Cyan the Wateranian VS. Finger Dude", then "Cyan the Wateranian & Finger Dude VS. Sombrerobot and Teddyroboter", then finally, "Cyan the Wateranian, Finger Dude, Sombrerobot & Teddyroboter VS. the Tourney Master Trio". On the first event, Cyan the Wateranian was going against Finger Dude and they were fighting each other with no weapons. It was a tie, afterall, because after all the punching and the kicking, both got knocked out at the same time. Next, they both took a break and were ready to fight Sombrerobot and Teddyroboter the next day. Both of these robots immigrated from an civilization in which the world was ending, just like Mashmell's world, in which he respawned back to the 88 Complex with a civilization guard and a best homie. Cyan and Finger Dude went against the two robots, and they stood no chance against them, because the robots won. However, they all decided to collaborate and go against the Tourney Master Trio the day after. They did so, and the trio won against them. On May 19, another event was organized, which was "Rukang VS. Special Fish". On this event, Rukang went against Sfishy and Marlin. Sfishy and Marlin used up all of the items and the bases and spat water to knockback and Rukang, but he was able to easily get through all of that, despite almost losing, because of the fish's hard knockbacks. However, he still managed to knock both fish out 3 times (he had 1 life only, while both fish had 3 lives) and still won against them without even losing a quarter of his stamina. The next day, on June 24, 2019, at 3:00pm, Rukang had to fight another two people called Noodle Hair and Rock Stomach. Rukang tried fighting Rock Stomach first, but Rock Stomach could barely take damage. Meanwhile, Noodle Hair had the chance and the audacity to trap Rukang. They both fought Rukang hard enough, and Rukang couldn't stand a chance. For the second canonical time ever, Rukang got defeated, and Noodle Hair and Rock Stomach won. On July 2, 2019, at 12:00pm, Rukang had to fight Kevin "Wheelman" Tezzis, who was said to be one of the strongest characters, despite the fact that Tezzis is actually like a doctor and tries to help people. Rukang tried fighting Tezzis first, but he could barely take damage. Tezzis used a combination of medicine themed weapons like the Syringe Sword and some machinery to defeat Rukang in minutes. At this point, people started losing respect for Rukang's title as the "Ultimate Tourney Battle master", since he has lost for the third time overall and also the second time in a row. On August 20, 2019, Fandom and Gamepedia were hosting a match very near the center of the Fandom landmass. The area was temporarily renovated to look like what it looked like 10 years ago, where there weren't too many skyscrapers and advanced roads. The Battle Royale match is going to have 200 players in duos, with each duo containing a Fandom user and a Gamepedia user. The next day, at 11:00AM, they were all in the landing shuttle and made it to the area. Rukang actually managed to win the entire Fandom set, with the following equipped: 10 weapons, 7 armor pieces, 2 gadgets, 1 food, 1 resource, 1 ally, 4 royale items and 24 weapon attachments. So, the match happened, and Rukang got around 40 kills, dominating the entire match with his overpowered set and his teammate actually survived at the end of the match. However, the battle didn't end there. In fact, he had to defeat MisterWoodhouse, the global lead of both worlds and the boss of this battle. He absorbed Rukang's set so that he can only equip 4 starter weapons, but he was also given the Dodecahexa and the Black & White. So, he used the Dodecahexa and combined all 12 powers to defeat MisterWoodhouse in the battle, though, he was never canonically defeated, but just eliminated from the match, making Rukang and his partner win the Royale and Boss battles. On September 9, 2019, the highway and the roads in front of the tourney were temporarily closed for this event. The event start in September 10, 2019. Basically, what was done in this tournament is that 8 players were competing against each other, with the goal of jumping accurately enough to get the Golden Coral and this amount of the players was divided into 2 seperate matches with 2 players in each match, then 2 players on each match the semi-finals, then finally, 2 players on the final. The time limit for each match is 5 minutes, or until someone gets the coral after 5 minutes. Armor and other accessories that accelerating jumping are allowed and one can use the trampoline to jump to the coral. Rukang won the first match, the second match and the tournament. The Golden Coral is edible, so he ate it, but he did get the reward of 3 chicken wings and 3 golden wine cups, found under the coral, but he also did win $10,000. Though, on October 6, 2019, in the Tourney, the Dreadlocker decided to challenge the Tourney Master Trio, and surprisingly, the Wiki God won, using each God-tier weapon to defeat the three opponents. On November 10, 2019, another unusual event happened, where 6 opponents crash their cars to the Sniper's Laboratory, and whoever doesn't fall from the Tourney will win. The destruction is also a score, and once again, Rukang won in the event. Description Appearance He is a hybrid of a rabbit and a kangaroo. His ears are brown on the outside and beige on the inside. He has large brown eyes and a red-brown nose. He has brown, muscular arms, a brown back, a beige body, thin beige legs and brown feet. Personality He likes feeling accomplishment, though, he doesn't find accomplishments on the Tourney surprising. Moreover, he sometimes find himself superior compared to most of his opponents, considering that he won a lot of tournaments. Abilities His main abilities are floating easily, punching and kicking any opponent like they're nothing to him. Quotes *"I'm Rukang. You can call me Rabiy." *"Man, I hate these kids, because they're too easy for me." *"Man, I once lost against a human pencil. A pencil I'm telling you, a PENCIL!!" Trivia * He is the youngest, but the strongest member of his trio. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fandom Category:Tourney Category:Primary Characters